Talking Dog
} }} The Talking Dog is a small white dog with black ears and nose and a black spot on his back, wearing a red collar with a yellow dog tag. He mostly appears as a background character, but always has something to say. The Talking Dog first appeared Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins, saying "The girls are in a jam!". He then smiled, after Blossom had an idea about the jam. In Bubblevicious, he was shown driving, then Bubbles ripped the roof off his car and punched him repeatedly, sending him skidding on the road. He appeared as a guard dog, in The Rowdyruff Boys, then when Mojo was creating the Rowdyruff Boys, he pulled off his tail (by mistake or on purpose). He later appeared telling the girls to watch out, when the boys where gonna hit them with a plane, bus and boat. In Shut the Pup Up, he was taken in by the Girls when he became the sole witness to a mystery crime. When he stays with the girls he is shown to be blunt, abrasive and insulting in that episode, though his demeanor remains straightforward and earnest. He was the only one in the city whose English was good enough to reverse Mojo Jojo's language lessons in Mo Linguish. If one watches The Powerpuff Girls Movie before any other episode (since it serves as a prequel to the series), the first thing he says is "Thank you." Which he says after the girls save the town from Mojo Jojo for the first time, and after Buttercup reluctantly takes the time to save him several times in a row. He seems to have visited the girls and Professor in The City of Frownsville, although he has not made further appearances in their house after that. Documentary, He is shown to have a little anger over the girls when he was interviewed by Brian Larsen, he stated that the girls were boring and that no one seemed to care that he was able to talk. And in The Powerpuff Girls Rule he was upset that the girls were fighting over who gets the key to the world as he walks by them saying "I have nothing to say," although he still loves the girls. ".]] He is frequently abused in almost every appearance he makes, but, as a running gag, no one ever seems to regard his pain and simply ignore him. Most of the time these incidents are caused by the Powerpuff girls accidentally hitting him or crushing him under some object, or villains like Mojo Jojo doing something to him on purpose or by mistake (like pulling off his tail). The only time that the girls seemed to injure him deliberately was when Bubbles was attempting to be hardcore. Talking Dog was driving for some reason, and Bubbles ripped the roof off of his car and punched him repeatedly, sending him skidding on the road. Episode Appearances Season One *Fuzzy Logic (cameo) *Boogie Frights (cameo) *Major Competition *Bubblevicious *Impeach Fuzz *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh Oh Dynamo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Article stubs Category:Animals